cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouscedes King
Mouscedes King is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Rat King and is originally from Upper Beast Side, Boonighted States of Scaremerica. Biography Mouscedes' family is part of the Rat Royalty in Boo York. The King family is said to have built the city of Boo York, ground-up. Her father is the Rat King, who is really infamous in the city's community for being a rat who roams the sewage(s), yet he remains influential. As Boo York royalty, Mouscedes has a lot of connections all around the city and has a tad of power herself. Being a socialite celebrity, she has some influence around her parts, making it easy for her to go around town easily, as taxis will stop at her feet. This is useful for her because it is great for her two favourite hobbies: shopping and party-planning. She isn't just in love with shopping, she's infatuated with it. Since her father is rich and she's always been given everything she wants, she will not consider going out of a store without purchasing something, and will find the most absurd excuse to do so. She adores being pampered and her luxurious life is everything to her. She even has really high standards in what she does or gets, and while other people can see her as picky, she just wants to have the best experiences she can. It also doesn't help that she's lactose intolerant so whenever she goes out for a snack she can't help but come out as very pretencious, since she must be selective in what she eats. Her love for party planning derives from the fact that she just has so many connections and will to please others that she might as well just focus on planning these celebrations, usually formal get togethers like dinners and brunches. Her high selection and determination makes her a great party planner too. Additionally, as a Upper Beast Side native whose family was among the first inhabitants, she knows the city like the palm of her paw, so it's easy for her. Aside from her passions, she has her heart in the right place, and knows when to judge when a situation is right or wrong, and really deslikes when people take advantage of other's blissness, especially since she's surrounded by locals who trick tourist daily. She's usually really nice and sweet, she's also sassy and determined. Strict and straight to point when the world needs her to, she's intuitive and fast talking, usually with a squeak within words, and gets pretty comfortable with strangers, bubbly and open with anyone. She can sometimes be a bit bossy, but it comes from a place of caring, wanting to make the moment as perfect as possible, and with her good taste, she just might, if she works hard for it. Trivia *Her monster parent may be a reference to the antagonist from the Nutcracker Ballet, the Mouse King. *Her first name is a pun on the name Mercedes and the word mouse. *The fact that she loves to dance might be inspired by the Nutcracker, the ballet her father's origin is likely derived. Her shoes also resemble ballet slippers. Category:Canon Characters Category:Monster High characters Category:Students Category:Mice